Wrestling
by Midnyte Wolf
Summary: Team 7 find Kakashi and Iruka in an undeniable position. Too bad Naruto's clueless... YAOI! Kakashi x Iruka


**Summary:** Team 7 find Kakashi and Iruka in an undeniable position. Too bad Naruto's clueless... YAOI!

**Pairing(s):** Kakashi/Iruka

**AN:** True, I don't think Naruto could be _this _clueless (seriously, who can?)...but something like this has crossed my mind once or twice!

_EDIT: Oh my gosh! This little ficlet has gotten so much attention since it was written! More than I ever thought possible, let alone what it deserved. Believe it? Grins. But, man, you guys, thanks a lot! I'm so happy you all seem to enjoy this. I really am. And to those still reading, I'm talking to you, too! I'll have to do something incredibly special for whoever becomes the 100__th__ reviewer. XD_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, there'd be a lot more gay and a lot less clothing. But what can you do? I don't own 'em so I'll just write fanfiction.

**Last Warning:****  
This story contains (vague) **_**yaoi**_**!  
**_**Yaoi **_**exceeds mere kissing and cuddling, so be prepared.  
Yeah, you know what I mean.**

**If that's not your thing then next time don't click stories that say YAOI in the summaries.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Naruto slowly made his way back to Sakura and Sasuke at the edge of the village, he kept his eyes on the ground, seemingly lost in thought. It was quiet when he stopped next to them. Everyone was waiting for him to speak. However, it had to be Sakura to finally break the silence.

"Well...?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Is he coming or not?" Sasuke put in more pointedly.

"Um...I don't think so guys..."

"What?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Why not? Gosh, we've been waiting here for ages!" The sun had already passed noon point and was still edging across the sky. They'd been there since late morning. It probably shouldn't have come as a surprise anymore. Their jounin instructor was always late. Yet, Sakura had once theorized that that meant they could all be late. Turns out, when they were late, Kakashi was on time. He did it on purpose; she knew he did. At least it was a nice day.

"Did you even find him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, where is he? What's he doing, Naruto?"

Naruto pulled his brows down until there was a crease between his eyes. In addition, his nose scrunched slightly and his lips pursed then flattened. It was one of the many confused expressions he had. One too many cogs turning in his mind.

"Well..." Naruto pointed over his shoulder back towards the village. "He's wrestling with Iruka-sensei."

The silence that followed lasted long enough for a light breeze to brush past them. Then Sakura shared a brief look with Sasuke.

"_Wrestling_?" She looked back at Naruto. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean wrestling?" Sasuke's voice was slightly subdued. Begrudgingly he was inviting himself into a conversation he felt he really didn't want to be a part of. Something about it made him want to leave this mystery unsolved, but on equal terms it made no sense. What was a Jounin instructor doing wrestling with a Chuunin?

Naruto chose to answer Sasuke's question first. "Well, I saw em' in there,"-he pointed again in the direction of the academy-"on his desk...wrestling." Naruto spoke with his hands after gesturing to the academy, creating motions that resulted in uneasy glances from both Sasuke and Sakura.

Once he was through explaining, he dropped his hands to his sides and waited. None of his teammates responded so he made another displeased and impatient face, shifting from foot to foot. Sakura narrowed her eyes, and suddenly it all made sense to Sasuke. Briefly, there was a moment when he had covered his face with his hand.

"Naruto, show us where they are," Sakura said at last, looking all the more suspicious about the thoughts in her mind.

Sasuke was surprised. "Wait a minute."

"Oh, just come on."

"Uh, right." Naruto ultimately seemed pleased with the decision. At least now they would understand, and he wouldn't have to keep explaining. He then turned on his heels with vigor and lead his teammates to the academy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They were right in here." Naruto pointed to the classroom door as the three trudged quietly down the hall. "They were right in here, right on Iruka-sensei's desk...I think they're still there."

The three stopped beside the door so they wouldn't cast shadows. At first there was really no indication that the two instructors were even in the classroom still, but quiet bustling noises were soon heard by the group. Having already experienced the scene, Naruto hung back behind Sakura and Sasuke, patiently waiting with his arms folded behind his head.

Sakura huddled down close to the door. At one point she glanced back to see if Sasuke would rather move closer, but he promptly made a face and stayed partially behind her. So instead, she pressed a finger to her lips and then very carefully parted the door enough for a peek.

If Sakura had been older, she might have been more willing to admit that the thought had crossed her mind about whether or not those two actually had something going on. On many brief occasions they could be seen together. Oh, sure, it _looked _casual, but what exactly was underneath the underneath? Maybe she was even the last in the whole village to realize this. But still, Sakura had never really wanted to witness their more private, "casual" meetings. She was too young for this!

If anyone, she could blame Naruto: Stupid, stupid!

The quiet bustling noises gradually grew into groans that filled the empty classroom. Moans were more rare but less subdued as if a fuel for the ecstasy whenever Kakashi pushed his hips forward just hard enough. Clutching at the Jounin's shoulders, Iruka seemed to be using him for support while resting most of his weight against the top of his desk, knees pulled up, ankles hooked around Kakashi's hips.

Sakura paled in surpsie, jumping back and snapping the door closed. It was hard for her to ever even imagine Iruka in such a position. He had looked like everything had been abandoned with his head tossed back, hair untied. It almost made her feel a little ill.

Behind her, Naruto snickered.

"See?" he said, proud to have witnesses. "Told ya."

Sakura was at a loss for words. Had it been any other time, she would have screamed at Naruto for being so ignorant. With a flush face and a rapid heartbeat, she stood up and whispered harshly, "Let's get out of here."

Naruto cocked his head to the side then glanced at Saskue who wore an equal expression of embarrassment, only he did more to hide it by looking away.

Another moan sounded, and something suddenly occurred to Naruto. "Sounds like Iruka-sensei's losin', huh, guys?"

Quite suddenly, the boy found himself being yanked down the hall by the wrist. "Hey!" he protested, trying to free his grip from Sakura.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" she snapped, never having felt more mortified in her life. She didn't have to look to know Sasuke was close, or possibly even already outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they were back at the edge of the village, Naruto still wasn't pleased. It was obvious they knew more than he did and he wanted to know. None of his teammates seemed as eager to explain it to him.

"Come on, you guys!" he whined, squinting against the sun. "If they weren't wrestling, what were they doin', huh? What? Come on, tell me! What's wrong with you two!"

It was the only thing Sasuke dained to say about the experience. It wasn't wrestling. Anything more and the last of his dignity would have shriveled up and died a painful death. _'How can anyone be that clueless?' _he thought distantly. _'What a loser.'_

"Tell me!"

"Just knock it off, Naruto! Okay?" Sakura bit back, exasperated by his questioning. If he didn't get it now, who was to say he'd even get it once it was explained? She imagined having to go into great detail, and then having to smack Naruto for being so dense.

"Knock what off?" came a rather pleased and collected voice.

The three looked up in unison at their Jounin-sensei standing slightly slouched with his hands buried in his pocket. Sakura searched his visible eye but found only dull, indifference. There was nothing about him then that could have told the three of his ah, previous activities. His one visible folded up into a tiny cresent of amusement, the only indication that he was smiling under that mask.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto exclaimed, his expression brightening. Suddenly, he sprang forward. Sakura made a grab for his sleeve but was too late. Oh, she knew what he was going to say. She just knew. If there was anything worse than hearing Naruto ask it was the fact that Kakashi would know that they had seen him. How embarrassing!

_'Oh Naruto don't!' _Sakura pleaded inwardly.

"Yes, Naruto?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes and gazed up into his instructors face as if he were trying to see right past that cheerful expression and into something else. "What were you and Iruka-sensei doing just now?" he finally asked.

Sakura sighed, turning to find a companion in Saskue, but the other boy had promptly turned his back on the whole conversation. This was a day he'd rather forget and deny ever existed.

Kakashi blinked while a bird's trill filled the silence.

Then, finally, he smiled again, raising a hand as if it were simple.

"Why, we were..._wrestling_. That's all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** Complete! Could anyone else see this happening? Anyone? Maybe it's just me. I have crazy thoughts. But despite what you believe, I hope you'll be nice! It's my very first fan fic, ever!


End file.
